What Should Have Happened In Suburbia
by chartreuseian
Summary: They've been friends for a very long time and there are few people she could trust more, but with her life on the precipice of change, will Helen realise what's been waiting for her all along? Part 9 of the 'Should Have' series and rated this way for a very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey! Here we go, the slightly insane, VERY ADULT, part 9 of the Should Have Series! As some of you would know, this is me rewriting the episode 'Out of the Blue' because, well, Nikola should have been in there. I say again, it is not for young eyes, it's probably my most adult-y thing yet. In fact, it makes me blush in parts. So yes, read with caution...**

**Let me know what you all think, I'm anxious to get feedback because this is maybe the most original-ish story line I've come up with on here...**

**xx**

* * *

The doorbell sounded and Helen turned, pausing at her kitchen bench. The electrician she'd called shouldn't be on her doorstep already, she mused. He wasn't due for another half hour. Perhaps it was the neighbours, she wondered absently as she made her way to the door. Those people across the street were both too friendly and surprisingly hostile all at once.

The soft chime sounded again and Helen chuckled. Whoever it was, was impatient. She came to a soft stop before the door, frowning as she realised that she didn't recognise the silhouette. The person on the other side of the frosted glass door was tall and slender, wearing what seemed to be a dark blue uniform.

Rethinking her earlier assumption that her electrician hadn't arrived yet, Helen opened the door slowly, peering out tentatively. The man on her porch indeed wore the uniform of the local handyman agency but his shoulders were slumped, the over-large shirt hanging from his frame. He had a thick moustache too that obscured his face and his dark blue workman's cap was pulled low over his eyes.

"I fix ze lights," he half muttered, slurring his words with what Helen picked out as an Eastern European accent.

She blinked at him for a moment though, not quite remembering that he'd need to come into the house to fix the faulty switch upstairs. He was somehow familiar and Helen felt an overwhelming urge to lean in and get a proper look at his face.

But the electrician cleared his throat uncomfortably and Helen felt heat flood her cheeks.

"Sorry," she mumbled, stepping back and holding the door open. The man gave her a tight smile and stepped inside, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Where is ze light?" he asked softly, not meeting her eye.

"Upstairs," she spluttered, stepping against the wall and gesturing towards the staircase. The strange man nodded once and walked past her, up the stairs. "First room on your left," she called after him, just barely finding her voice. But then she was following him up the stairs. There was no reason to, no logical progression of thought that would have her traipsing upstairs after the man when she had a cup of tea waiting in the kitchen for her.

But there she was, following him up the stairs, into her bedroom, coming to an abrupt stop when he froze just inside the doorway.

"Can I be helping you?" he asked politely.

"I was going to show you the light," Helen chirruped, grinning like an idiot. Inside, she was cursing herself. What on earth was she doing?

"Oh," the man said, shoulders hunching a little further.

They both paused for a moment, a tense silence falling over the two of them before the man cleared his throat.

"Which is ze light?" he tried, sounding distinctly uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Helen half shrieked. "Right. Of course. It's in here. Of course it is, that's why I sent you here. Silly me. It's this one. Here. By the door."

The choked little giggle tacked on the end made the colour in Helen's cheeks burn brighter. Why was she acting so... so... so stupidly? That wasn't derogatory enough, she decided. Not for the way she was behaving. No, she was being idiotic. Moronic. Illogical. There were at least a thousand other words that sprang to mind but she pushed them away in favour of giving the electrician what she hoped was a polite smile, confused as to why he shifted uncomfortably.

"I am zorry," he began in his delightful accent. "I am sinking dat you are a vurry buetiful voman but ve are not supposed to... to... wiz ze customers we cannot... it is..."

The flush on his cheeks put Helen's to shame and she stumbled backwards, a hand flying to her mouth.

"No!" she half cried. "No, no of course not. I wasn't... I didn't mean... That's... I..."

She went to step back again but lost her footing, arms flying out as she tried to stay upright. It was only because of the two strong arms that wrapped around her waist that she avoided falling to the floor. She gasped, grabbing onto the arms around her, gaze flying up to meet a pair of pale grey eyes. Her breath huffed out in surprise, her body arching into the strangers arms without any thought as to the consequences.

The electrician, for his part, tightened his grip on her, dragging her upright slowly. When they were standing properly though, he didn't let her, instead using his grip to hold her flush to his chest.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly, brow furrowing. Helen almost smiled at the way his moustache twitched with each word.

"No," she replied, her voice high and breathy. He was still holding her firmly and Helen found she had no inclination to pull away. He was warm, barely taller than her but still just that little bit bigger so that she felt safe and secure in his embrace. It was a nice feeling, she decided somewhat dreamily, one that she wanted to get used to.

The electrician swallowed heavily, his large hands spreading over the small of her back while Helen ran her hands up to his shoulders.

And then, suddenly, they were kissing. She wasn't sure who started it or how exactly it had happened but their lips were touching and, oh, so were their tongues. He was a good kisser, an excellent kisser even and he tasted of spice and warmth and something ever so slightly sweet. His moustache tickled a little bit in a very pleasant way that made her wonder how she'd never discovered such a pleasure previously.

Though they'd never even met before, Helen found he knew her body well, his hands running down to her hips and up between her shoulder blades, smoothing soft circles that radiated heat through the think fabric of her top.

Helen sighed softly into the kiss and it seemed to spur him on. His hands tightened and the kiss deepened and Helen became aware of the hard planes of his body.

Suddenly a desperation overtook them and Helen found herself tearing at his blue uniform. The buttons gave away easily, leaving her to explore his chest through the thin fabric of his undershirt. His hands were just as adventurous, diving beneath the hem of her tank top and pushing the material up to expose her stomach.

He moaned against her lips, mumbling something in a language she didn't know as she grabbed him by the shoulders, tugging him backwards. Somehow, the fact that he carried no tools registered in Helen's mind for a moment but then she was falling against her bed, his weight following her until their legs were tangled and their bodies moving frantically against each other.

One of his hands found its way to her breast, squeezing roughly enough to make her moan, the noise ragged, ripped from her throat. The electrician shuddered against her at the sound, his thigh snaking between her legs and giving her just enough pressure against where she needed him most.

"God," she huffed. "Please. Please, I..."

He pulled back, yanking her tank top as far down as it would go, pushing aside the lacy cup of her bra until he could bow his head and suck her nipple into his mouth, teeth scrapping over the sensitive flesh.

Her hands knotted in his hair, holding him in place as she arched up. He was muttering again, words she assumed were of endearment but more than that she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she needed more. And, considering the way his hand was making its way to the top of her pants, Helen was certain she was close to getting it.

The erection pressing against her thigh made her body shiver and her mind jumping to a thousand dirty ways this could play out, each more deliciously wicked than the last.

It had been too long since she'd had a man...

But then a shrill bell rang, half jolting Helen from her lust-filled revere. It was only because of his mouth still caressing her breast that she didn't sit up properly. Whatever it was could wait, she decided.

The bell went again.

Helen resolutely ignored it, moaning her approval for the way her strange electrician continued to seduce her body.

Again, the doorbell rang, this time louder.

Helen moaned again, rolling to the side and attempting to wrap herself around the man atop her but she came up with nothing. Groggily, she opened her eyes, blinking uncertainly at what was most certainly the ceiling of her lounge room, not her bedroom.

There was no warm weight atop her either, indicating that, once again, she had been dreaming. Recently they'd been so vivid that it wasn't until she woke up that she could tell the difference. Like now. Pushing aside the throbbing emptiness she suddenly felt within, she focused instead on the ring of the doorbell that was still going off periodically.

Helen groaned, sliding off the couch slowly, rolling her shoulders as she sat up. It might be more convenient to sleep on the couch but it really wasn't practical. The insistent ring of the doorbell that had awoken her from her peaceful, if not a little lustful slumber again sounded and Helen rolled her eyes. It was probably her nosy neighbour again, complaining either about poor little Henry or his wife with more of her barely palatable baked goods. Who else would think it appropriate to call on her in the middle of the day? Everyone else knew that that's when she slept.

By the time she was standing upright, whoever had disturbed her peace had hit the bell four more times and Helen was warming up her very best death stare. If this was more female bonding, that simpering blonde was about to die a painful death. In happier times, John had often complained that, with a single of her iciest stares, she could effectively remove him from the partner track at his firm. Of course, she'd quipped that his often misguided sense of humour would do that without her intervention.

The bell went again and she almost screamed.

"Just a moment," she called out, grabbing her previously discarded jumper and tugging it over her head to cover the paint stained tank top she wore underneath. Just as she flipped her hair clear of the collar, the bell sounded again and her anger rose to new heights. Stomping to the front of the house, she threw open the door, prepared to decimate whoever had set off that damn chime at least a hundred times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, Merry (almost) Christmas. Or Happy Holidays. Or by God, it's hot. Whatever floats your boat. Sorry about the shortie chapter here, I just had trouble finding a place to cut it. At least you'll get regular updates instead? **

**xx**

* * *

"Helen my dear, I was beginning to wonder if you'd died inhaling too many paint fumes," her snarky agent said smoothly as he pushed past her and swanned into the house.

"You could have at least called first, Nikola," she grumbled, shutting the door.

"And ruin the surprise? Never," he said, sounding scandalized before turning around to face her and grinning widely, throwing his arms open wide in greeting.

"It's good to see you too," she sighed, moving forward to peck his cheek. His hands landed on her shoulders and pulled her closer so that he could hug her.

"No need to be so chaste, my love," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Is there something you needed Nikola?" she asked, pushing back and trying to ignore how nice it felt to be embraced by a warm body. She crossed her arms and cocked her head at him as she waited for an answer. Nikola, on his part merely grinned as he ran a hand over the tailored suit he wore. In all their time working together and even before that when they were simply close friends, Helen could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen him in something other than a suit and tie. Well, true, he did sometimes substitute a cravat for the tie but the point remained and, as he fell down onto her couch, she briefly hoped that she'd managed to leave a paint soaked rag there for him to sit on so that she could see him out of that damned suit.

Then she realised what she'd thought and she couldn't help the blush she felt rising in her cheeks. Nikola said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow as his smirk widened.

They'd met back at university, long before she and John had met and, for a very long time, Nikola had been her closest friend. They'd met one day in autumn when the skirt of her red dress had caught on a nail and ripped. He'd offered her his jacket to tie around her waist and, when she'd returned it to his dorm the next day, he'd told her to either dry clean it or buy him a new one. She'd offered a cup of tea instead. He'd said it was a start and, within two weeks they had three standing lunch dates and spent Sunday afternoons together perusing local art galleries. Over that very first cup of tea they'd bonded over a love of art and, when she'd revealed that she was a painter, he'd insisted that she show him her work. It had taken a month before she got up the nerve to do so but he'd been wonderful, 100% supportive yet still objective enough to give her feedback. It was only a few weeks later when he'd helped her sell her very first painting and, from there the rest was, well, to use the cliché, history.

"We had a lunch date, remember?" he prodded, looking worried. "You wanted to take me to that neat little Italian place in town. Alfredo's I think you called it." With his usual grace, Nikola pushed up and off the couch and was by her side in a moment. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" he asked softly, resting a hand on her cheek. Biting her lip, Helen nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

Nikola had, through her most tumultuous times, been by her side. She knew full well that he disapproved of her marriage to John (though now the point was rather moot) but still he'd never left her. In fact, he had been the one to insist she go see a doctor to get help. Of course, John had stepped in and insisted they use _his_ doctor instead but Nikola hadn't complained, apparently just pleased she'd gone for help.

"Maybe we ought to find you a new doctor," he whispered softly and she shook her head, pulling him closer. As he tightened his arms around her, she let out a deep breath, allowing herself to relax in to his embrace. A few minutes later, she pulled back and gave him a weak smile but Nikola still looked worried.

"Give me a minute to change and we can be on our way," she said, hoping to sound confident. She stepped back from him but he moved with her, arms still around her waist.

"Go sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea," he ordered softly but she shook her head.

"We have reservations," she argued but she could tell he was determined. "Honestly Nikola, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping so well."

"I can see that," he murmured, eyes raking over her tired face. "My beautiful Helena, I told you that droll Englishman wasn't any good for you," he said softly, using the pet name he'd stumbled upon all those years ago. She hated it and he knew it but she'd had her revenge with the dreaded 'Nick' or even, on occasion, 'Nikki.'

"Don't," she said bitterly, pushing his arms away. Angrily she stalked towards the staircase, ignoring his calls.

"Come on Helen, don't be like that!" he cried, catching up to her halfway up the stairs. He grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her ascent but dropped it immediately when she gave him a cold glare. "I'm sorry Helen, I shouldn't have said that," he said sincerely and her heart melted. At the pitiful look on his face, she smiled a little and his eyes lit up. "There's my Helena," he joked and she punched his arm. He scowled at her and she laughed freely for the first time in a long time.

"I'm going to get dressed now, you go make me some tea," she instructed, a shiver of fear and anticipation running up and down her spine at the look that suddenly appeared in his eye.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a hand," he asked huskily, letting a hand move to the curve of her hip, wiggling his thumb under the heavy fabric of her jumper until it found the smallest piece of bare flesh. She paused for a few seconds too many and he moved to stand on the step just under hers, pressing their bodies together, noses brushing.

She knew where this was going. It was a path they'd experimented with back in university though Helen wasn't sure it was the right path to take now.

"Nikola," she warned but her voice was breathy. He swallowed audibly and she could see the uncertainty in his startling blue grey eyes. His other hand moved to brush a lock of hair from her cheek, his finger tips sending little sparks through her body. Then, slowly, giving her time to shove him away, he leant in, pressing his lips to the very corner of her mouth. A tremor ran through her body and, instinctively, she turned her head to kiss him properly. He gasped softly at the turn of events but caught up quickly enough, pulling her body closer and moving his lips against hers passionately. Helen let her body sag against his and wound a hand into his hair, pulling him closer as his lips ravaged hers.

When, finally, they were both out of breath, Helen pulled back enough to bury her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well then," Nikola spluttered breathlessly, rubbing her back softly.

"Quite," she agreed with a tiny snort of laughter. Nikola chuckled, holding her close for a moment longer. When, finally her knees lost the jelly like quality they had so recently acquired, Helen detangled herself from his warm arms. "Tea," she reminded him uncertainly, unable to look him the eye.

"Of course," Nikola responded coolly, turning on his heel to glide down the stairs, leaving Helen standing dumbfounded. Letting out a strangled cough, Helen took a moment to compose herself, watching Nikola as he moved towards the kitchen.

Turning slowly, she forced herself to walk up stairs, trying not to think about the fact that she'd just made out with her oldest friend. In truth, it wasn't that shocking, after all it had happened before but rarely when they were both sober. Or since she married John. Hell, they'd even slept together a few too many times in their youth but never before had they kissed without the expectation of sex. They'd never simply revelled in the delight of tasting each other as they just had.

Pulling open the door to her bedroom, Helen let out a sigh. Her sleep deprived mind was to blame, she decided as she padded towards her wardrobe. And that blasted dream. The electrician had had Nikola's eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Throwing open the double doors, Helen sighed. Pretend there is no expectation, she told herself. Pretend that you are just going out to lunch with your dealer and nothing more. Only after that thought did she realise that that was exactly what this was. It was just Nikola. Sweet, innocent Nikola. All right, maybe those weren't the best words to describe her libidinous best friend but the sentiment remained. It was just Nikola.

Trying to keep that in mind and not think about the way his lips had brought back the memory of every tryst they'd ever had, she scanned the racks of clothes before her. The majority of it was paint splattered and not appropriate for a date- IT'S NOT A DATE, she screamed internally. Biting her lip she reached out and grabbed a dress at random, noting that it was red and nothing else. Carelessly she tossed it to the bed before rummaging about for appropriate underwear. Settling on her favourite matching ivory set (and trying not to think about the way Nikola had once admitted he loved to tear off those innocent looking colours from her creamy skin) she grabbed a pair of black heels and headed towards the bed.

Tossing aside her paint covered outfit, she quickly dressed, mind unable to focus on the task at hand, instead reliving each press of his lips against hers. It was just a kiss, she kept reminding herself, nothing more. Just in innocent kiss. He was comforting her as he had done on many previous occasions. As _she _had done on many previous occasions.

So why did it feel so different? It wasn't just the distinct lack of alcohol that made this last kiss so very different to all the others. Perhaps it was because, for the first time, they were both mature enough to realise what they were doing. The majority of their previous kisses had been back in college when neither had much (or in Nikola's case, no) experience. Back then they were exploring their relationship, tentatively yes but without the experience they both now held.

Perhaps it was also because, for the first time since they left college, they were both single. Nikola had never really had a long term relationship but, in her final year, Helen had met John and, while they'd had their ups and downs, they'd been together ever since. Until now that is. The divorce papers were all but signed despite John's best efforts and soon, she would be free of him, a terrifying thought in itself. She sighed again and tried to focus on the dress she was still struggling with.

"Damn it," she swore, realising that it was giving her so much trouble because she was trying to put it on back to front. Grumbling under her breath, she stripped it off and, making sure to double check this time, pulled it back on. Slipping into the heels she spun around to take a quick look in the full length mirror. At the sight before her, a foul oath slipped through her lips.

The dress, the red dress she was wearing was the exact replica of the one she'd worn the met day she'd met Nikola. She'd found it while shopping a few weeks back and had bought it to wear next time they had lunch. Which, of course was today. She'd bought it as a joke, a salute to their past, a way to make him smile but now, when she was actually wearing it, it all felt much more important than she'd intended. She glanced quickly at the clock on her bedside table, trying to figure out if she had enough time to change. Then she stopped. Why should she change? She'd always intended to wear this dress to _this _lunch date.

And she looked good she decided. The sleeveless dress hugged her curves gently, showing just enough cleavage to be tempting but not enough to warrant a jacket and flaring out ever so slightly to end just on her knees. The crimson colour complemented her dark curls and brought out the colour in her cheeks. It was business and pleasure all rolled into one and _completely _acceptable she decided, steeling herself.

Setting her jaw, she spun around and stalked her way to the bathroom, enjoying the way the flimsy fabric slipped over her skin. When she'd first worn the dress with her flat shoes, it had been more of a way to make a statement than anything else. All those feminists and their belief that a woman should wear men's clothes to show that they were no different to the chauvinist pigs they rallied against had gotten under her skin. She had always _liked_ being feminine and, as much as they may have argued the opposite, men and women, in her opinion _were_ different but that didn't mean they should be treated differently.

Naturally, voicing such opinions had not gone over well with the women in her dorm. Smiling as she picked up the eye shadow from the bench, Helen remembered a particularly wonderful day when she'd stood up to those ridiculous women. Nikola had been visiting her and, when their diatribe had gotten too much to bear, she'd stood up and let them have it. Nikola had smirked and chuckled under his breath as he watched, only stepping in when the colour in Helen's cheeks had gotten to that dangerous level that suggested she was about to throw something. He'd dragged her bodily from the room, bursting out with laughter as they reached the corridor. Not even her fuming glare had been able to stop the mirth that exploded from deep within him she remembered with a smile.

Swiping on her mascara, Helen felt inexplicably nervous. Then, as she grabbed her lip gloss, those butterflies increased. It was just a kiss, it was just a kiss, it was just a kiss. She kept chanting it to herself like a mantra, hoping like hell those butterflies would dissipate. Closing her eyes, Helen let out a deep breath before walking calmly towards the vanity in the corner of her room, thinking about jewellery and not Nikola.

She looked at the pearls John had gotten her for their last anniversary but decided against them. As much as they might complement the outfit, Nikola despised them (oyster pus, he'd often called them) and, if she was going to dress for him, she may as well take it all the way. Wait, _was_ she dressing for him? She wasn't sure but, by this stage, she almost didn't care. Let him gawk at her if he wanted, it wasn't like he'd never seen her in this dress before.

O.K, so that wasn't entirely true but perhaps if she kept pretending it was the case, she might be able to trick herself into believing it, she decided as she sorted through the jewellery.

Then she saw it. Perfect, she thought with as she dropped the barrette back to the table, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail before using the jewel encrusted piece to hold her hair back. It was perhaps the only piece of jewellery Nikola had ever given her but it was beautiful and, all things considered, it seemed appropriate to wear it today.

With one last glance towards the clock, Helen grabbed her purse and a wrap, deciding to forgo any more jewellery considering just how late it was. At this rate, they'd be 10 minutes late and that was hoping the traffic was all right. No tea then, she thought with a sigh.

"Nikola," she called as she hurried towards the stairs. "Shall we take your car or mine?"

She was halfway down the stairs before she noticed him standing by the front door, face turning bright red as he stared at her.

"Nikola, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, hurrying towards him. He said nothing simply taking a few deep breaths as she laid her hand on his cheek. "Nikola?" she urged. "Do you need a glass of water or something? You look awfully ill..."

"Where, in the name of all that is holy, did you get that dress?" he choked out eventually, taking a few steps back so that he could rake his eyes up and down her body a few times.

Then it was Helen's turn to turn red and splutter. They both stood in silence for a few moments, sizing each other up, Nikola fussing uncomfortably with his pants as he swallowed a few times.

"God, you're so beautiful, Helen," he said emphatically, stepping back to her, stopping just inches away from her body. Helen's hand moved to his shoulder, steadying herself as she breathed in his heady scent.

"I take it you like the dress then," she breathed and he chuckled in response.

"Just a little," he conceded and she smiled before pulling away from him ever so slightly.

"We should go," she reminded him. "I don't think they'll hold our table forever."

"I suppose you're right," he said with a sigh. "Though you do look good enough to eat."

The compliment made her blush and stammer as his hand landed on the small of her back, gesturing for her to head outside.

"Helen," Nikola said, frowning ever so slightly. "I've used that line on you a hundred times but never before have you blushed." They stepped through the front door together, his hand lingering.

"I'm not blushing," she scoffed, stepping away from him in the hopes that her breathing would even out a little.

"Are too," he teased with a grin.

"Am not!" she argued vehemently, missing the laughter in his eye.

"Well, see now you're just flushed because you're embarrassed," he said wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her towards his car.

"No, I'm flushed because it's completely inappropriate for you to be all over me like this," she whined, pushing him away but he only laughed, a deep, free sound that brought a tiny smile to her face.

"Like I said, embarrassed," he commented with a grin, opening the door for her with a flourish.

"Oh shut up," she grumbled, climbing into the low sports car.

He mere chuckled as he walked around the front of the car leisurely, allowing her the chance to properly drink him in. His charcoal, three piece suit was perfection, tailored to his lithe form, the blazing white business shirt only accentuating the richness of the fabric. For once, he wore no tie or cravat, leaving the top button undone, giving her a glimpse of the chest she knew was wonderfully defined. By the time he reached his door, she was openly ogling him with little sense of how she must have appeared.

"Like what you see Helen?" he asked with a dirty grin sliding into his seat. The remark was meant to be flippant but, after all their flirting, Helen's body was thrumming with need and something more. They'd played this game before and Helen knew with one word she could dictate precisely where it would go.

She looked him straight in the eye as she answered.

"Yes."

He swallowed. Then, in the minute of silence that followed, the mix of fear and lust in his eyes made her laugh.

"Oh lighten up Nikki and take me to lunch," she said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Have no fear sweet Helena, I was only debating whether or not we'd have enough room here in the car or if we'd be more comfortable back up in that underused bed of yours."

Then it was her turn to swallow.

"And while the thrill of car sex still holds appeal, these are new leather seats and I'd rather not ruin them, as delightful as said ruination might be."

"You never change do you?" she asked with a weak laugh as he gunned the engine.

"Never," he said with a wide grin as they pulled out of the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the restaurant had been quite for the most part but the silence hadn't been uncomfortable. In fact, Helen felt so relaxed that, as she looked out the window, feeling drowsy, her hand moved to Nikola's knee, massaging it gently in what was meant to be a friendly gesture of thanks but, as she realised what she was doing, a dirty little plan formed in her mind. He hummed in approval but said nothing until she slowly began to inch her hand higher and higher.

"My, my Helena, we are feeling flirtatious, aren't we?" he said, shooting her a smirk to which she only sighed in response, moving her hand still higher. She could feel the tension in his leg and slowly began to rub at the muscles with her fingertips. Sneaking a glance at his face, she was pleasantly surprised to see the tightness in his jaw. She chuckled, noticing just how white his knuckles were as he held the steering wheel.

"What's the matter, Nikki?" she cooed. "You're gripping the wheel rather hard," she said, digging her nails into his upper thigh on the last word. He gasped and the car swerved ever so slightly.

"Do that again, Helen, and I'll be forced to ruin the leather seats," he advised throatily.

"Or total the car," she added with a smirk.

"Or that," he allowed breathlessly. She thought about continuing to torture him but decided against it. It wasn't as if she had anything planned for the afternoon.

Removing her hand, Helen shifted in her seat, noticing the pout on Nikola's face as she did so.

"Don't look so crestfallen," she chastised, "you're the one who complained."

"I did not!" he cried as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Did too," she said with a wink, not waiting for him to open the door.

"Did. Not," he whispered, coming out of nowhere to stand behind her, arms snaking around her waist to pull her back against him. She gasped softly, laying her hands over his as he held her tight, letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

"Nikola," she breathed as his nose skimmed up her neck, one of his hands reaching out to push her door closed before returning to her waist.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied huskily, tightening his hold on her ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Payback's a bitch," he whispered with a chuckle and she moaned as his hands began to unwind from her waist, instead skimming down over her hips to her thighs. One hand began to bunch up the skirt of her dress while the other slowly proceeded to trace light patterns up her leg, back over her hip and then to tease her side. Helen squirmed under his hands, needing him to touch her with more than the lightest caress.

"And no pantyhose?" he breathed in her ear as the hand on her thigh encountered nothing but bare skin. "Scandalous," he joked quietly, sending a fresh bout of shivers through her sensitized body.

"Enough," she growled, finally finding enough strength to flip herself around in his arms, mouth latching onto his greedily the moment she was facing him. Nikola, it seemed, was startled, taking a second to realise that she'd turned the tables but, soon enough he caught up to her.

"This was supposed to be my turn," he grumbled as her lips began to attack his neck.

"Your turn?" she echoed, pulling back slightly to stare into this darkened eyes.

"After your little stunt in the car," he replied, running his hands over her sides.

"How's that working out for you?" she asked, secretly wondering at where this flirtatious behaviour was coming from.

"Quite well," he said with a grin, hands slipping to her arse and pulling her flush against him, making her gasp in shock and forget all about questioning her own behaviour. "But we have reservations."

Helen felt herself deflate. For once, lunch at her favourite restaurant was more of an annoyance than anything else.

"Of course, you could take me up on my previous statement that you look good enough to eat," Nikola said as he nuzzled her cheek, clearly picking up on her uncertainty.

She sighed and pulled away, biting her lip as she looked between Nikola and the restaurant. As tempting as it was to just drive back to her place (assuming they could last the whole trip), she knew a little cool down time might be a good idea. After all, she'd practically thrown herself at him and it wasn't quite her normal behaviour.

"Perhaps we can have lunch and then _dessert_," Nikola offered, raising his eyebrows suggestively on the last word and Helen couldn't help but laugh. He always did have a knack for lightening up any situation.

"That's very presumptuous of you, Mr. Tesla," she said with a coy smile.

"Is that a no, Miss Magnus?" he asked confidently, the use of her maiden name making her grin.

"Play your cards right and it's a maybe," she said, taking his hand and walking towards the entrance to the restaurant.

He chuckled indulgently but followed her inside.

In a matter of minutes, they were seated in the tiny courtyard attached to the restaurant. It was quite and subdued, soft music wafting over them as they briefly glanced at the menu. As was there custom, Nikola ordered the wine and Helen chose the food. The waiter looked dubiously between the pair for a few moments before stalking off with their orders.

"What on earth was that about?" Helen asked Nikola, eyeing the retreating man's back.

"Oh he's probably just horrendously jealous of me," Nikola said flippantly, leaning back in his chair with a wide smirk. "After all, I am here with the most beautiful woman in the entire establishment."

"If anything, he's jealous of me," Helen replied with a smile, pleased when Nikola's face creased in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she started to chuckle.

"You do give off a certain... _vibe_," she said vaguely with a small smile.

"What kind of vibe?" Nikola asked suspiciously.

"Well, don't be upset by this but he ah... might be under the impression you... ah, bat for the other team, shall I say?" she said with barely concealed grin.

"What?" he whispered, eyes widening.

"He wouldn't be the first," she advised him, taking a sip of water.

"WHAT?" Nikola whispered harshly, leaning across the table towards her. "Not that I have anything against the idea but who on earth has ever been under the impression that I am gay?" he asked incredulously and she began to blush. "No!" he cried, half horrified by her look.

"It was back when we first met," she said, trying to justify herself.

"But why?" he asked, moving from dazed to amused.

"Well, you do have a certain way of dressing. And your interest in art. And you never really showed much of an interest in any of the girls on campus."

"We spent almost every waking moment together, Helen. Half my friends were convinced we were sleeping together and the other half thought I was about to propose to you, no one thought I was gay."

"Well, half the girls were in love with you and the other half were in love with your wardrobe," she countered with a devilish smile.

Nikola opened his mouth to protest but, as their waiter returned with their drinks, he was cut off. Shooting Helen a dirty look, he turned to waiter, giving the young man one of his biggest grins which, apparently had the desired effected because, as the poor man began to splutter and shake, Nikola's grin widened further.

Helen smiled politely at the waiter as she accepted her drink, trying to stifle her laughter as Nikola continued to watch the man.

"You're terrible," Helen whispered as the rather shocked young man walked away but Nikola only laughed.

"I did too show interest in some of the girls on campus," he argued as if nothing had happened, smirking over the top of his wine glass as he lounged in his seat once more.

"Really, who?" Helen challenged, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well there was that delightful little scrap... Blonde hair, legs that went on forever..." he trailed off suggestively with a tiny smirk for her.

"You only liked me because I was the only person who ever dared stand up to the great Nikola Tesla," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him.

"That's not true," he cried jokingly. "You also let me order the wine."

"Glad to know I have my uses."

Nikola's eyes lit up and she could practically hear the retort he had in mind.

"No," she commanded, holding up a hand and he pouted.

"It was a good one," he promised before taking a sip.

"I don't doubt it but we've actual work to discuss," she reminded him. With a melodramatic sigh, he sat up straight and they got down to business but, as the conversation continued, Helen became aware of Nikola's foot occasionally brushing against hers under the table. Without any thought for the action, she slipped one of her shoes off and began to rub against his calf. He said nothing but his small, genuine smile made her smile too.

By the time their food was arriving at the table, they'd wrapped up the business discussion and moved on to more personal topics.

"So how's Ashley doing?" Nikola asked, spearing a piece of steak from his plate.

"She's well," Helen answered as she grabbed a bite of her own chicken salad. "Last we spoke she was loving college."

"Still got her heart set on med school?"

"For all that she never got to meet my father, she's remarkably like him," Helen remarked fondly and Nikola smiled.

"Well, considering her disdain for me, that sounds imminently likely," Nikola joked.

"If you wouldn't antagonize her so fiercely," Helen retorted, "she'd probably be less inclined to refer to you as death warmed up."

"Oh, I adore that girl," Nikola said with a wide smile but Helen only rolled her eyes at him before taking another few bites. Taking advantage of her inability to talk, Nikola sat up in his seat before reaching out to capture her hand. Helen raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she continued to chew.

"Now, you have to promise to tell me the truth about this one," Nikola requested solemnly and Helen nodded, worried about whatever he was about to ask. "When did you realise I wasn't gay?"

She burst out laughing only to choke on her lunch. Nikola's eyes widened in alarm but Helen waved him off.

"That wasn't what I was expecting you to say," she croaked with a weak smile but he seemed to be expecting an answer. After taking a few swigs of water, Helen let out a breath.

"Vienna."

"Well, yes I suppose that would have made it particularly obvious," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, well, when you threw yourself at me, I figured my assumption was incorrect."

"Please Helen, we were both there, there is no need to lie."

"I speak nothing but the truth," she said snootily.

"You practically begged me to go to bed with you!" he cried and she shot him a dangerous look.

"I did nothing of the sort," she whispered harshly, looking around at the few other couples out enjoying the sunshine.

"You got me drunk on the cheapest wine you could find and then dragged me back to your hotel room," he continued with a gleeful smile.

"You bought the wine and it was your hotel room," she countered with a smile. "And, if I'm not mistake, you weren't even drunk, I was."

"Which is my point exactly!" he said with a laugh and she shook her head. "But hang on, we went to Vienna not three months after we met."

"I never said it was a particularly long lived suspicion," Helen allowed and he made a face before smoothing down his waistcoat. "But some days I wonder..." she trailed off, taking a sip of wine as he rolled his eyes.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes as they finished their meals and, try as she might, Helen couldn't stop her bare foot from continuing to rub against his calf every now and then. Occasionally, Nikola would look over at her and smile softly but, until she put down her fork, he made no move to talk to her. Putting down his own utensils, he slowly reached across the small table to take her hand in his, flipping it over so that he could rub a circle into her palm in just the manner he used to when she got a cramp there. The gesture was soothing and friendly but something about the way Nikola was smiling at her, made Helen's entire body tingle.

"This had been wonderful," Nikola said softly as he squeezed her hand.

"It really has," Helen agreed with an easy smile. Being with Nikola was so natural and nothing about their relationship ever felt forced. It was wonderful to be able to simply be with him without having to worry about any of her troubles.

"What are you doing on Friday night?" he asked suddenly, eyes lighting up.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"Let me take you out," he insisted with a smile. "There's this wonderful gallery in town that's just opened and after that we can go to that new Old English restaurant James told you about last time he was in town." His excitement was contagious and Helen was just about to consent when something in his eyes told her this wasn't just two old friends catching up.

He was looking at her with something akin to adoration and while she didn't object to it, that kind of naked emotion wasn't something she was used to seeing in her cynical and snarky best friend. But there was something else too, something that spoke of vulnerability and fear. He was trying to hide it from her, she was sure, but there was no escaping the fact that Nikola Tesla was afraid of what she might say. Was he... Was he... asking...

And that's when her brain began to have trouble processing anything.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... **


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you asking me out? On a date?" Helen blurted out, eyes wide.

There was a moment and she could tell Nikola was assessing the situation.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"Oh." There was a pause. "Why?"

"Well, it's generally accepted as the thing to do if you're interested in a woman," he said with an uneasy grin, sitting back and pulling his hand free of hers.

"Oh." He was interested in a woman. "You're interested in... me?"

"Yes."

"Oh." What? "Why?"

"Why am I interested in you or why am I asking you out?"

There was a pause where she thought about it for a second.

"Both."

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes before fixing his gaze on hers.

"Because, Helen, while car sex is appealing, I'd much rather work to win you heart and _then_ ruin my seats. I've always adored you, darling, ever since we met that day in Autumn but I was too afraid that you didn't feel the same way," he said with a shrug.

She stared at him open mouthed, unable to do anything except gape at him in the most undignified of ways.

"The truth is Helen, I..." he paused and looked around uncomfortably, swallowing before he continued, "I love you and I've been in love with you for a very long time."

She could see how much such an admission was costing his pride, but all she could do was stare at him, unseeingly. Moments passed and, as Helen flicked her gaze back to his face, she saw that his eyes were once again guarded. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him that she was fine, that they were fine, that she might, possibly, probably, hopefully love him too but she couldn't. She was stuck in place, eyes darting around as tried to force her mind into coherent thought. He... loved... her? He... _loved_ her? He? Her? Nikola? Her breathing got faster and faster as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Helen, are you O.K?" Nikola asked, concerned, as he reached across the table to take her hand again.

"Yes, of course... It's just..."

"What?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"You..."

"Helen?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" There was so much disappointment and fear in his eyes and Helen knew she was responsible for it. Taking a deep breath, she smiled unsteadily and squeezed his hand, forcing out the words she hoped would take away some of the injury she had caused.

"I will be."

Three words but not quite the ones he as hoping for, obviously.

His answering smile was bright but she could still see the sadness in his eyes. Not entirely sure what to say, she reached out with her foot once more under the table and brushed it against his leg in reassurance. He chuckled at her actions before leaning back in his seat once more and relinquishing her hand.

They sat again in silence for a few minutes, Helen too caught up in trying to not only process what their lunch had become but also coax herself into actually saying more than three words in response. Or perhaps all that was needed was three words. Three very specific words, maybe with 'too' added on the end.

She looked down at her hands, noticing that, for the first time in a long time, she'd walked out of the house without putting on her wedding rings by accident. Her long fingers lay bare in her lap, a reminder of where she had been but, more importantly, where she could go. She'd always loved Nikola, he was her oldest and dearest friend and she'd be truly lost without him but... he _loved_ her. He _loved_ her. And, while she knew she loved him, she wasn't yet certain if she _loved _him.

"Helen," Nikola said softly, interrupting her train of thought. Holding up a finger to silence him, Helen took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"Look, love, it's-," Nikola started again but she shushed him.

After another minute of trying to get up the nerve, she opened her mouth only to have Nikola jump in over the top of her.

"Helen, please don't be-."

"Did I or did I not tell you to shush?" she asked bitingly, staring him down for his audacity.

He smirked weakly at her but didn't say another word. Letting out a breath, Helen looked him right in the eye.

"Say it again," she instructed softly.

"What?"

"Say it again," she insisted. There was a pause and Nikola gave her a quizzical look before understanding dawned over his face.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air and Helen couldn't help but smile.

"Now you... I mean... Will you... Do..." he asked nervously and suddenly her conviction was thrown out the window. If he couldn't be strong, what hope did she have? Licking her lips and steeling herself, Helen found it impossible to look him in the eye. Staring at his lips, she felt a little of her confidence return.

"I..." she tried, swallowing before continuing. "I think... I might be... in love... with... you, that is. But I uh... um..." she trailed off, finally risking a look at his eyes.

His grin could have lit up the entire city and that fear was finally banished from his eyes. Before she knew it, Helen found herself smiling back at him, giddy with the thought that she'd managed to finally say something, and the right something at that. He shifted in his seat, leaning towards her and grabbing her hand, tracing patterns on her wrist with his long, delicate fingers. He chuckled lightly as he beamed at her, as excited as three year old presented with a shiny new toy. And she smiled back, shifting in her seat so that she could reach out and grab his free hand, lacing their fingers together.

They sat like that for minutes, maybe hours, pulling apart only when the waiter arrived back at their table, sending a dirty look in Nikola's direction before asking whether or not they'd like any desserts.

Nikola, who hadn't looked away from Helen's face, smirked broadly at that, making her blush to the roots of her hair.

"No, we've got dessert waiting for us at home," Nikola said smoothly.

"Actually, I think you left it in the car, dear," Helen put in, trying hard to cover her smirk at Nikola's flabbergasted look.

The waiter made a noise of disgust as he walked away to get their bill.

"Cheeky monkey," he chastised and she smirked, downing the last of her wine and crossing her legs.

"You know I hate to wait between courses, Nikola," she reminded him, pleased when he groaned and closed his eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me," he swore as the waiter arrived back at the table, tossing the leather wallet down on the table carelessly.

"If I was you, I'd watch it young man," Nikola warned sternly, snatching up the bill and sliding his credit card into the proper place before Helen could insist that she pay. "My charming companion here managed to get us this table because your boss is terribly fond of her paintings so if you'd like to keep your job, perhaps throwing the bill at us is not the way to go."

"Nikola," Helen admonished, raising her still bare foot to prod his thigh, taking advantage of the white tablecloth that hit the ground. With one hand Nikola handed back the leather wallet and, with the other, reached under the table to capture her ankle before she could pull away. She flexed her foot, silently telling him to let go but, as he listened to the waiter bumble out an excuse, his other hand dropped below the table and, with skilled fingers, he began to massage her foot, slowly sliding his fingertips up and over her ankle, tracing soft patterns on her calf, making her shiver. If anyone had asked why she didn't pull away, Helen would have argued that he was holding her so she couldn't but, so lost in the sensation, she didn't realise that he had in fact let go of her ankle long ago.

It wasn't until a soft moan slipped from her mouth that Nikola stopped his sweet torture. The waiter gave her a curious look and, with one last apology, slipped away from the table. Nikola chuckled at her before running his hand up to her knee, drawing one last flourish on the underside before sliding his hands back to her foot.

Taking her cue, Helen moved her leg from his lap, careful to brush against his crotch as she did so. Nikola inhaled sharply and sat up a little straighter, glaring at her as their waiter returned once more with Nikola's card.

"Ever heard of receipt withholding?" Nikola asked, tutting at the young man as he took back his card.

Ignoring the young man's attempt at an apology, Nikola stood and reached his hand out to Helen.

"Ready for dessert?" he asked huskily and Helen shivered. "She has the worst sweet tooth," Nikola mock whispered to the stunned waiter with a wink.

"You're no better!" she exclaimed, taking his outstretched hand and standing up. "If it had been up to you, we would have had dessert before lunch."

"Don't deny it, you wanted to too," he said as the waiter stepped back to let them pass. Wrapping his arm around her waist possessively, Nikola pulled Helen to his side and, arms around each other, they strode from restaurant.

"I love you," he whispered softly, holding the door open for her and Helen smiled.

"I know, and I'm glad." His face creased in confusion at her words and Helen saw his earlier doubts returning. "It's just a bit much," she confessed softly, reaching out to caress his cheek. Nikola caught her hand and brought it to his lips, eyes asking for more of an explanation.

"This morning you were just Nikola but now you're not and it's a lot of change. I don't not feel that way but..." she confessed with an uneasy smile. "It's hard." He smiled softly at her dropping her hand and leaning in to capture her lips again.

"Well, no matter," he said, lips a hairsbreadth from her own, "I. Love. You." He punctuated each word with a brush of his lips against hers. He tried to pull away but, needing him to kiss her properly, she grabbed his face, crushing their lips together. Nikola caught on quickly, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their tongues danced for what could have been hours, getting them both more and more hot under the collar as it continued. They only pulled apart when another couple coughed at them, sending them a dirty glare for blocking the walkway.

Helen smiled sheepishly at them as Nikola wrapped his arms around her again, ushering her from down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Without reviews, I, uh, sometimes forget to update. I get distracted by other stories a lot so constant reminding is always good. Anyway, thank you to the lovely anon on Tumblr who reminded me to update and a certain tweeter :)**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they made it to the car, Helen was getting antsy again. She opened her mouth and turned to face Nikola but he was too quick, silencing her with a fiery kiss to which she responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around him as he pushed her against the car.

"Helen," he moaned against her lips, "can we go home now?"

She chuckled but continued to kiss him feverishly, pleased when, despite his request, he returned her kisses. Leaning against her more heavily, Nikola began to grind the bulge in his tailored pants against her, eliciting a few choice curse words from Helen.

"And where exactly did you learn those words?" Nikola said with mock horror, pulling back. Although he was trying to seem like he was in control, Helen could see the passion and lust burning in his eyes.

"Nikola, please," she breathed, arching against him before pulling his lips back down to hers.

His lips moved against hers greedily for a few moments before he pulled back again, lips slightly swollen from their kisses.

"Home," he ordered. "We are not having sex in the parking lot in broad daylight."

A little shocked, Helen looked around to find that yes, they were in fact still in the car park. Somehow she'd managed to over look that tiny detail. Groaning, she pushed him away roughly before stalking to the other side of the car and sliding in. Crossing her arms and legs, Helen couldn't help the pout that was developing. She needed him and she needed him now but it was a 20 minute drive back to her place AND it was late enough in the afternoon for the school rush AND it just so happened that they'd have to drive through no less than three school areas. She almost screamed with frustration, not risking a glance over at Nikola as he slid into the car.

"We'll be home soon," he promised soothingly, reaching out to stroke her knee as he started the car. Even that tiny bit of skin on skin contact was enough to drive Helen up the wall and she let out a soft whimper as her head fell back. Nikola, seeing her discomfort, removed his hand and focused on driving.

Like their trip to the restaurant, their trip home started off silent only this time, the silence was tense and uncomfortable. Helen kept squirming in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she tried to resist the urge to reach over and pull Nikola into another kiss. Biting her lip, she shifted in her seat, turning to look out the window, hoping for a distraction.

"Would you like me to put the radio on?" Nikola asked and she was pleased to hear the husky note in his voice that meant he was just as keyed up as her.

"Please."

He reached over and fiddled with the dial until the car was filled with some terribly cheesy pop song. Out of the corner of her eye, Helen caught Nikola's look of disgust at the music but she was content with the choice. After all, hating the music meant she had something other than what Nikola was going to do to her when they got home, to think about.

"_And that was True to Your Heart by 98 degrees with Stevie Wonder!"_ the cheesy DJ crooned as the music came to a close. "_And up next, we've got a little something for those of you having a hard time getting through the day..."_

Helen chuckled weakly at the words. They had no idea... As the first beats of the next song floated through the air, Helen felt a prickle of recognition but it wasn't until the voice began to chant 'horny' that she recognized the song.

"_You got me horny in the morning and you kno-o-ow. I try to call you but I can't find the telephone. I sent a message through the internet but it rejected. I wrote a letter and I sent it with the po-o-ost."_

"You've got to be kidding me," Helen moaned, hitting her head on the headrest.

"Don't you like the song, my dear?" Nikola asked with a chuckle and Helen groaned.

"Hurry up and get me home _now_," she ordered.

"Or what?"

"Don't test me, Nikola," she warned, squeezing her legs together.

"Or what?" he repeated slowly, grinning smugly.

Growling at him, Helen sat up in her seat, twisted to face him and, before he could even think to defend himself, her hands were working on his belt, quickly moving past it to the button on his pants.

"Helen," he cried in alarm, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Shut up," she hissed as she yanked open his fly and thrust a hand into his boxers. Nikola moaned as she found him already half hard and Helen smiled as she began to stroke him quickly.

"Helen, stop, please," he whimpered, biting his lip as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Or what?" she asked mockingly as she drew his length out of his pants, allowing her to use both her hands.

"Oh fuck," he breathed and the car suddenly swerved but, instead of dislodging her hands, Helen held onto him tighter, making him hiss.

Her hands began to move faster and faster on him and more curse words slipped through his clenched jaw.

Suddenly, they swerved off the main road and down smaller one, pulling into a deserted car park. Nikola parked in the furthest corner, killing the engine and plunging them into silence. Finally relinquishing his cock, Helen moved back to undo her seat belt as Nikola used the lever to send his chair as far back as the small sports car would allow. In a manoeuvre that she never expected to actually work, she launched herself from her seat, over the divider, and into his lap. She hit her head, banged her knee and slammed her hip into the door but it didn't matter because not one second later he was pushing aside her panties and she was sliding down onto him, a cry wrenched from her throat. His hands were on her hips, holding her steady as they both adjusted to the sensations.

She stayed still for as long as she could but just having Nikola's nails digging into her hips, his cock buried deep inside her, she was on edge. Frantically she began to move in what little space they had but the friction was there and it was delicious. Nikola began thrusting up into her, making her arch her back and hit her head on the low roof.

"Sorry," he grunted as he continued to thrust.

"It's fine," she replied breathlessly before kissing him. Nikola moaned against her lips as she began to grind her hips against his. Tangling her hands in his hair, she deepened the kiss just as his clever fingers reached between them, rubbing her clit through the silk of her panties. All it took were a few well placed strokes and Helen was flying over the edge, calling out his name as her movements became erratic. Her head was hitting the roof and the steering wheel was occasionally digging into her lower back but, as Nikola began to whisper sweet things in her ear it didn't matter. Sparks flew behind her eyelids and her mouth latched on to his neck, muffling her cry as they came together, Nikola's arms coming around her to pull her close.

They stayed that way for a few moments, letting their breathing get back to normal before Helen began to laugh quietly.

"I'm afraid we may have ruined your seats," she said breathlessly with a goofy smile, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"It was worth it," he replied seriously, reaching up to caress her cheek. At the tender gesture Helen's smile faltered and was replaced by something else entirely. She opened her mouth to tell him how much she cared about him, about how much he meant to her but when he smiled softly at her, she could do nothing except smile back.

"Perhaps," he suggested softly, raising a hand to brush her bangs from her eyes, "we ought to head home."

"That sounds like a good idea," Helen agreed before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet and, as she pulled away, shifting awkwardly until she plopped back into her seat with an unceremonious grunt, she felt a kind of completeness that had nothing to do with her earlier orgasm.

"Thank you," she said suddenly, turning in her seat to face him as she pulled her skirt back into place while he straightened up too.

"Any time," he said with a smirk before smoothing down his shirt. She smiled at his attitude, reaching over to smooth down the hair she'd managed to make even more haphazard during their tryst.

"Home?" he asked softly, a mischievous glint in his eye. Crossing her legs to try and stem the fresh blossom of arousal, she nodded vigorously, fighting the urge to reach out and touch him. Nikola smirked at her obvious discomfort and reached out to pat her knee condescendingly. "We'll be home soon," he promised with a wink, making her head drop back as a groan slipped through her teeth.

"Turn on the car, Nikola," she warned. He chuckled darkly at her but did as he was told and soon than she expected, they were turning down her street. She could have laughed at the fact they'd just had to pull over not 5 minutes from her house if she wasn't already so keyed up for round two. Only this time, she was hoping for a bit more head room.

Reaching over, Helen placed a hand on his knee, squeezing gently. Nikola snuck a quick glance at her, smiling slightly but he kept his hands very firmly on the steering wheel. She chuckled at him, pleased to see how hard this was for him too but her laughter died as they turned into her driveway.

* * *

**This is for insufferablyteslen because her foot is sore and elevated above her heart. Feel better soon :)**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting next to her Audi was a shiny black sports car that signified more than the end to her happy afternoon. Taking a deep breath, her nails dug into Nikola's leg, clutching at him in the hopes that she could convince herself it was all a dream.

"Is it him?" Nikola asked coldly as he turned off the car. Helen nodded mutely, eyes wide as she tried to suck in deep breaths. She barely noticed his hand on top of hers until he started to murmur her name.

"Helen," he whispered and she turned to look at him, focusing on his grey blue eyes instead of the shiny black harbinger of doom. "You don't need to be afraid, my love. I won't let him hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of what he could do to me," she responded quickly. "He won't hurt me, not physically anyway. It's more what he will do to you for being here with me."

"We just had lunch Helen, that's all. Nothing more than that. I am your agent and your friend. We have had lunch dates before. He doesn't need to know any specifics," Nikola said softly, threading his fingers into hers.

Helen nodded slowly, trying to calm the sense of dread her hopefully soon to be ex-husband always managed to arouse within her. Maybe he was here with those divorce papers, she mused. Maybe he was here to tell her he was sorry for taking so long, for ignoring her requests. Maybe-

"Helen? We need to get out of the car," Nikola whispered, touching a finger to her chin in an attempt to make her face him once more.

"Of course," she croaked out, steeling herself before throwing open her door and stepping out. Slowly and with a kind of intense concentration she hadn't known she possessed, Helen walked towards the front porch, coming short. Of course, John still had a key. The thought of him in her house was disturbing. She'd already told him in no uncertain terms that she didn't want him in her life and no change of job would make her feel anything except contempt for the man who had deserted her for his work. _He_ shouldn't be in her home, in her safe place, in her sanctuary. Unthinkingly she reached out to Nikola, taking his hand firmly as she stared up at her home.

"Whatever he wants, we face it together," he whispered, coming to stand closer, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"And we never even said vows," she joked weakly.

"In time," he said simply, a hand rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades.

"Did you just..." she trailed off, looking at him, astounded.

"Focus Helen. Let's get rid of the maniac in your living room and _then_ you can make me get down on one knee," he said before kissing the tip of her ear tenderly. He pushed her gently and they began to walk towards the front door. Stopping on the porch, Helen turned to face him, laying a hand on his shoulder as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you," she said, her voice low but full of certainty.

"As I love you," he whispered, letting the back of his hand brush against her cheek. Smiling at him once more, she let out a breath and turned to the door, willing to face anything so long as Nikola was right behind her.

Slowly she pushed open the front door, biting her lip as she took a few steps inside.

"Helen?" John called from within the house.

Taking a deep breath Helen reminded herself that the hand on her shoulder was Nikola and that everything was going to be fine.

"I'm here John. What do you want?"

"Always straight to the chase," John said sadly as he stepped into the corridor, eyes widening as he realised she was not alone. He cocked his head slightly and a cruel smirk twisted the very edges of his lips, making Helen's heart beat double time. There was no way she'd get away with this, she realised. Not that she was doing anything wrong but she just knew he'd be able to smell Nikola on her. Her dress was slightly twisted, Nikola's suit was crumpled and both of them looked thoroughly ruffled. This was never going to work.

"Busy as ever I see," John said smoothly, stepping towards them. It was only Nikola's presence beside her that stopped her from running.

"Good to see you too, Druitt," Nikola said calmly, nodding imperceptibly.

There was a tense silence as the three dared one of the others to start what was evidently going to be a painful conversation.

"Tesla," John said curtly, "perhaps it would be best if you left. I need to speak with my wife." His voice dipped menacingly on the last word, contradicting the genial smile on his face.

"Nikola is not going anywhere," Helen said firmly, finally finding her voice. "And I've nothing to say to you unless you've signed the papers."

"Really Helen, this isn't something to discuss in front of _him_," John insisted, stepping closer to them.

"We have nothing to discuss. And Nikola is my _friend_, John and, seeing as this is _my_ house, I get to choose who is and isn't welcome here."

"You are my wife!" he thundered and she couldn't help jumping slightly. Fear started to thread through her body once more but, as Nikola squeezed her shoulder gently, she remembered what she needed to do.

"In name only," she said decisively, voice raised a few notches. She was not going to be bullied by this man any longer. Her entire life, since she'd met him had been about bending to fit his needs. She'd put up with his moods and rages, she'd raised their daughter almost on her own and she'd always been there for him, even when things got really bad. She deserved better than a man who thought of her as nothing more than a possession that he was unwilling to part with. Once she'd enjoyed the idea of belonging to a man but the thought of belonging to this man was repulsive to her.

"How can you do this Helen? After all we've been through you're not even going to listen to me?" John pleaded, arms thrown wide.

"Nikola," Helen said tightly as she crossed her arms, "would you mind going and making me a cup of tea?"

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, letting his hand drift down to rest on the small of her back. At the tender gesture she felt some of her anger melt away. She turned and gave him a small smile, nodding slightly as she resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss the concern from his face. She was fine. Or at the very least she would be.

"Go," she urged softly, letting her fingertips brush his cheek. He smiled tightly at her and, with one last murderous look towards John, walked towards the kitchen.

"Don't want your lover to be turned off by the sight of your _husband_?" John sneered.

"No, John. This has nothing to do with Nikola. You were right, this is between you and me."

"Oh how gracious of you, admitting to a fault!" he cried with a dangerous laugh. "And now sending away your concubine makes more sense. Can't have him learn that his little trollop is anything except perfect."

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Nikola burst out he came striding around the corner. "How dare you-."

"Nikola," Helen said coldly, not taking her eyes from John. She knew if she looked over at Nikola, she'd end up distracted, he always looked hot when angry. "It's fine. Really."

"No Helen, it's not fine," he argued striding from the kitchen to stand in front of John. "This is your house and he has absolutely no right to come in here and call you such disgusting names."

"If you think that's disgusting, then you clearly don't know our little harlot well enough," John sneered, closing the distance between himself and Nikola. Although he was significantly shorter than John, Nikola held his ground easily, glaring up at him with pure hatred in his eyes. "Though considering the benefits her promiscuity is granting you..." he trailed off with a cruel smile.

"Nikola," Helen said warningly, reaching out to grab his arm just as he began to prepare for a punch. "As right as you are, give us a moment."

Nikola turned his head so as to look into her eyes and she could see he was about to protest. "Please," she added in a whisper, smiling at him encouragingly. He paused and she could see the war waging within him.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Nikola let out a breath and stepped back from John. Without a word he turned and stalked to the kitchen.

She watched him retreat with a sense of satisfaction before turning back to John who was grinning madly at her. He opened his mouth to produce what was undoubtedly another little scathing comment but she'd had enough.

"Get out John," she ordered, her voice deadly quiet. "Get out of my house and don't you ever, _ever_ come back."

"You are my wife," he bellowed at her, making to grab her shoulders but she was too quick, stepping back before he could make comment.

"Get out," she said, voice filled with contempt. "And if you ever try to touch me again, I will kill you. You have no claim to me and you haven't for a very long time. You gave up that privilege when you took that girl as your lover. What was her name? MJ?"

He stared at her open mouthed for a second and she felt a thrill of success shoot through her.

"Did you really think I didn't know about her?" she asked softly. "Admittedly, she's the only one whose name I know but I'm not dumb John."

"It's hardly my fault," he scoffed. "If you hadn't been so bloody frigid..."

"You were lonely John, and I acknowledge that I probably had something to do with it but this is a two way street, you are equally as guilty as I," she said softly and with genuine emotion. "I never begrudged you those women, John. I knew things were bad between us but, as much as it hurt, I never complained because I had no right to. Much the same as you have no right to come in here, berate me and my closest friend and then demand that I talk to you-."

"So you deny that you're sleeping with that little rat?" John demanded, cutting her off.

"That is none of your business," she said coldly. "And more than that, it is time you left."

John shook his head, laughing dryly. "Of course," he said angrily, "who else would you fall into bed with the second I was out the door? I may have slept with others Helen but what you are doing is just as much as sin as what I did."

"Get. Out," she said softly, hands balled into fists. "Nikola is first and foremost my friend. He has stood by me since the very beginning and, unlike you, has never pushed me away from the things I love."

"Oh please," he yelled, "that little weasel has been out to get into your pants from day one! And don't you try and tell me it's got anything to do with love. After all, we both know he's incapable of such basic emotions."

"Get out!" she screamed, her anger finally getting the better of her. It was one thing for him to insult her but Nikola and whatever was between her and him had no place in this conversation. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Hit a nerve did I?" he asked softly, stepping closer to her. "Are you afraid that, as you've clearly spread your legs for him, he's going to lose interest and run away? After all, what other attraction could you possibly hold?"

And that was it. With everything she had, Helen pulled back her fist and slammed it into the side of his face. It hurt like hell and he didn't hit the floor as she would have liked but she had actually done it.

"Get out of my house," she said once more, sounding smug even to her own ears.

"You little-."

"Don't you even think about laying a hand on her," Nikola said coolly, twirling a knife in his long, elegant fingers as he sauntered around the corner. Helen's eyes widened but she had to work to control her laughter at the image he presented. It was just so absurd to see sweet Nikola threatening John with a carving knife.

Glaring contemptuously at them both, John spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor before shoving Helen to the side and stalking towards the door. Roughly he pulled it open and, just as before closing it behind himself, turned on his heel to glare at them once more.

"Good luck with her, old boy," he said softly. "If I couldn't handle the little hellcat, you haven't a hope in hell." And, with that, he slammed the door. Both Helen and Nikola watched through the window as he stalked to his car and only once he'd screeched out of the driveway did Helen turn to face Nikola once more. He still held the knife tightly in his hand and, with his brow furrowed in apprehension, he looked like such a contradiction. Then, quite against her own will, Helen burst out laughing. She was still furious at John and terrified of some of the things he'd said but all of it came bursting out as near manic laughter.

Concerned, Nikola placed the knife on the nearest table and stepped towards her slowly. She tried to stem the giggles but, until his hand landed on her shoulder, she had little success. Then the silence was overwhelming. She was breathing heavily, eyes wide and, as she looked into Nikola's eyes, her body began to tremble.

Screw John, she thought angrily. Screw John and screw his twisted sense of love. He didn't want _her_, he wanted a pretty little thing to call his wife. Screw him. How dare he come into her house, call her names and try to hurt her. How bloody dare he.

Her blood was boiling and the trembling in her limbs now had nothing to do with shock.

* * *

**Snaps for those who knew it was John! But don't worry, this is the end of his involvement :D**

**OK, so, it's not the most romantic Valentine's chapter ever but, well, meh. Give me Valentine's reviews and I'll give you the next **_**very**_** smutty chapter. And I'm not kidding when I say very. Not even a little.**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes blazing, Helen reached forwards and grabbed Nikola's jacket, pulling his mouth to hers. Her lips were harsh and demanding and it took Nikola a moment to catch up to what she wanted, his hands fluttering around her uncertainly. Quickly she slid a hand up into his messy hair, securing his position as she stepped up to him, pressing her body against his. Finally, he groaned against her lips, hands coming to rest on her hips. He tried to lessen the kiss, to pull back but she was having none of it. Letting out all of her bottled up anger, Helen shoved at Nikola, pushing until he hit the wall. Before he had a chance to realise what had happened her lips were on his again, kissing him hotly. Absently she thought of how very different this kiss was to the one they had shared on the stairs a few hours ago. But then his hands were slipping to caress her lower back and she realised there were more important things at hand.

"No Nikola, don't be gentle. I need you," she whispered huskily into his ear, grinding her hips against his before kissing him harshly.

"Please, Helen," he murmured as her lips slipped to his jaw, nipping not so lightly down his neck. "Let's go up stairs, I want to make love to you in a bed."

"No," she insisted, pulling back to look him in the eye. "Now. Here. I need you."

"Helen, please," he tried again but she wasn't listening. Grabbing the lapels of his jacket, Helen all but threw him to the floor. He stumbled a little, landing on his arse.

He tried to twist around but she was already straddling him, pushing at his chest until he was lying down fully.

"Helen what are yo-."

Her hands were on his crotch, undoing the belt with just as much precision as she had in the car and, before he could even think to voice a protest, her long fingers were wrapped around his throbbing erection, pulling him out of his boxers. Shuffling further down his legs, Helen smiled wickedly before leaning over and taking him into her mouth. Nikola groaned at the sensation and, as her tongue massaged the underside of his cock as she bobbed up and down, his hands moved to thread through her hair, pulling it loose from the clasp she'd used to keep it up.

She felt his body tense and, just before he found release, she pulled off him, shuffling further back before standing up. Nikola, whose eyes had closed sometime during her ministrations, flew open, his mouth agape as she chuckled down at him.

"I'm going to fuck you," she whispered huskily, drawing her skirt up over her hips until she was able to hook her thumbs over the top of her white knickers.

"Hurry up," he urged, watching her with heavily lidded eyes. Quickly she slid the sodden fabric down her legs tossing it to the side as she sank back down to her knees. Still holding her skirt up around her hips, she moved to straddle him. One hand flew down to grab his erection and she guided him to her entrance. Looking him straight in the eye, she touched his tip to her throbbing heat and, with a smirk, sank down on him in one smooth motion.

She cried out inarticulately, hands flying to his chest, scratching through the several layers of cloth as his fingers dug into her hips through the flimsy material that had fallen back down, blocking his view of where they were joined.

Biting her lip, Helen closed her eyes and began to ride Nikola as hard and fast as she could, fucking his hips into the floor. One of his hands snuck under the red fabric with the clear goal of her clit but she swatted him away. She was claiming him, marking him as her own. He seemed to get the message because his hands moved back to her hips, shucking up the fabric until he could watch as she screwed him into oblivion.

The pressure within her was building and it was delicious but it wasn't enough. Opening her eyes, Helen looked down at Nikola, enjoying the way his jaw was clenched and eyes dark.

"Tell me you love me," she ordered breathlessly as she found the buttons of his shirt, yanking it open in one movement.

"I love you," he grunted as he thrust up into her, making her all but scream. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he continued before biting his lip. Moving impossibly faster and harder, Helen continued to ride him, staring down at his flushed face. Suddenly he began thrusting up into her in time with her own movements and, in a matter of seconds she was coming. Hard.

Her entire body convulsed and her rhythm faltered but then Nikola stepped in, raising her up and slamming her back down with just as much intensity as she had, prolonging her climax. She screamed his name and scrunched her eyes shut as her nails dug into his chest and her sheath spasmed around his still hard cock. She was so delirious with pleasure that, when he gave up on moving her and shifted his attentions to her clit, it barely registered. Only when he began to crush the small bundle of nerves against the bone did she realise and by then it was way too late, her orgasm reaching new and impossible heights. With one last throaty cry she shivered, using what little strength she had to lever herself up and off of Nikola. He whimpered as she did so but she wasn't about to be deterred. He'd get his release. Eventually.

Still sensitive, her body trembled as she slid off him but, with a little effort she managed to stand up, reaching a hand down to Nikola. Breathing heavily, he sat up and took her hand, capturing her lips the moment he was standing. Desperately he pinned her to the wall as his lips descended on her neck, biting her, marking her, making her groan. Her body felt heavy and lethargic but he was re-energizing her, waking her up, making her more than ready for another round. Which was good because she knew exactly what she wanted.

Grabbing what was left of the shirt she'd destroyed, she tugged him into the kitchen, pressing her herself against the island in the middle. Biting on his bottom lip, she reached down between them to stroke his cock, making him growl against her.

"You're such a tease," he whispered with a strangled laugh as she began to gasp for air. His lips and teeth and tongue were attacking her neck as one of his hands settled between her legs, rubbing her through the barrier of her dress. Both their hands picked up the pace but, before things could get out of hand, Nikola pulled back, grabbing her hand and pinning it behind her on the counter top. He stared down at her, eyes wide and dark as he drew in unsteady breaths. He looked so painfully aroused that it only served to inflame her desire for him. She could smell sweat and sex and wine on him and it was intoxicating.

Smile in place, she leaned in until her lips were against his ear.

"Fuck me, Nikki," she whispered and he shuddered, stepping back ever so slightly. Taking advantage of the space, Helen twisted around and Nikola, sensing what she was getting at, stepped back even further, allowing her the room to lean forwards and brace herself on the cool marble top.

His hands were on her hips, shoving up the fabric of her skirt until she could feel the afternoon breeze against her bare arse. Spreading her legs that little bit further, she let out a whimper as she felt his tip once more at her entrance. She bucked her hips slightly against his hands, trying to move back and impale herself but he was too strong, holding her steady as he slowly thrust into her. Breathing heavily, she let her head drop forwards as she bit her lip. Finally, once he was completely sheathed within her, he let out a small, content sigh and she giggled.

"What was that?" he asked harshly as he began to piston his hips.

"I- OH! Nikola, harder!" she cried, arching her back as she thrust against him, moaning when he obliged.

"Helen," he grunted softly as he thrust harder and harder. She didn't have to ask or instruct, he knew, he always knew and this afternoon was no exception. She need him to claim her just as she'd claimed him and, as his fingers moved to her clit, rubbing almost frantically in a frenzied attempt to get her to come with him, she would have smiled if she hadn't been so thoroughly distracted.

"Please," he cried as pleasure built within them simultaneously. "Please, I love you, I need you, Helen!"

Whether it was his words of this cock or his fingers or everything all at once, she wasn't sure but as she screamed and thrust and convulsed once more, she didn't care. All she wanted was this, was Nikola. Not just the sex, not just the physical relationship they'd always been good at but the love he was offering her too. It was all of it, all of him and although she sort of wanted to berate herself for being so stupid and waiting this long for the complete experience, all she really wanted was to have him for forever.

Slowly she drifted back to earth, enjoying the way Nikola was slumped against her back, breathing heavily. She could feel his softening cock still buried deep within her though she couldn't remember his release. His hands were clutching her waist gently and he moaned against her back.

"You need to give me more warning if you want to do something like that," he grumbled and she chuckled, shockwaves flowing through both their bodies.

"Whatever you say," she whispered hoarsely. She could feel him smiling against her through the fabric of her dress and, balancing her weight on one hand she reached around with the other to grab his hand. Fingers interlaced he slowly stood up. The feel of his rapidly hardening cock within her sensitive body was almost too much to handle.

"Careful," she grunted through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," he said, stilling as he let go of her hand to grab her hips once more. "Take a deep breath," he advised softly, squeezing her hips gently when she did so. Then, in one quick moment he slid out of her, making her bite her lip in an attempt to stifle a moan.

Slowly he manoeuvred her to stand and face him, hands on her hips as he leant in to kiss her again. This time the kiss was romantic and sweet, a gentle caress of lips rather than the frantic make out session that had preceded their romp on the kitchen floor. Sighing against his lips, Helen wound her limp arms around his neck, not pulling him down, simply holding him. With one last chaste brush of his lips, Nikola pulled back just enough to look down into her eyes.

"Hi," he whispered softly, pushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes.

"Hi yourself," she whispered back with a small chuckle. Nikola was smiling down at her broadly, eyes dancing merrily and all of a sudden Helen couldn't care less about the fact that her hand was still throbbing or that she'd assaulted her ex-husband or that bruises were forming on her hips from where Nikola's fingers had held her tight. Well, she did care about the last one but that she sort of really liked.

With a smile, Helen leaned forwards and captured his lips in a lazy kiss. She was tired and her entire body was humming but as Nikola stepped closer, effectively trapping her body, all she wanted to do was laugh. How it had taken her this long to realise what Nikola could offer her she had no idea but, as he pulled away breathless, she didn't actually care. He was here now and that was what mattered.

"Bed?" he whispered into her hair, grinding his growing erection into her. Helen whimpered and her head fell back. She was sore but not sore enough.

"Yes," she whispered in throaty response. With an indulgent chuckle Nikola brushed his lips against hers once more before sliding his hands down her arms to take her hands in his, tugging her from the kitchen and leading her towards the stairs.

* * *

**Oh wow, I should promise to update in return for reviews! You guys are impressive. **

**And look at all the nakeds! I promised smut and I think I've started to deliver :P More naked adult times to come, and more fluffies.**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're incorrigible Nikola," she said.

"Only for you my dear," he replied with a wide grin, tugging faster as they reached the stairs.

With a carefree laugh she followed him up the stairs, kicking off her heels as they went. They stumbled together until they reached the top step and a particularly insistent tug on her arm made her lose her footing. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Helen let go of his hand, throwing out her arms to brace her fall only to be saved by two strong hands grabbing at her upper arms.

"God Helen, you're not even this clumsy when you're drunk," he said, hauling her to her feet. Taking advantage of how close they were, Helen launched herself at him, effectively toppling him. Nikola landed on the floor with a grunt but the second he noticed just where Helen was now sitting on top of him, he grinned through the pain.

"Seems you're not too steady either," she whispered before leaning down and kissing him harshly. Nikola groaned desperately before shoving her to the side.

"Bed," he choked out, springing up and reaching a hand down to help her to her feet once more.

"Have you always been this bossy?" she joked as she pulled him towards her bedroom quickly.

"You love it," he argued, rushing to catch up, shoving her roughly against the door to capture her lips once more. She all but giggled against his lips before grabbing his hips, pulling him through the door. Together they moved backwards until Nikola was able to push her onto the bed. Bouncing slightly Helen shuffled further up until she was resting against a mountain of pillows with a wide grin. Nikola, meanwhile, stood at the end of the bed, quickly removing what was left of his clothes. His eyes never left hers and, as he yanked off his socks and began climbing onto the bed, Helen felt her heart start to flutter.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, grabbing her ankles, roughly pulling her towards him.

"You're not bad yourself," she replied throatily, reaching down to the hem of her dress to help him as he tugged it up and over her head. Seeing her clad only in her ivory coloured bra Nikola groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he buried his face in her cleavage, licking and nipping at her soft flesh. Clutching at his head, Helen wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, not wanting to relinquish even a moment of the skin on skin contact.

She felt his clever fingers fumbling under her back and she arched obligingly so that he could find that the clasp to her bra was not at the back. He groaned again, removing his lips from where they were marking her once more, making her shiver as cool air blew across the wet skin. Her chest was heaving and his fingers trembling as he tried to make sense of the clasp nestled between her breasts.

"Damn it," he swore after a moment of fumbling and Helen laughed, pushing him up to a sitting position before following him and straddling his thighs.

"Here," she whispered, batting away his hands and fiddling with the clasp herself. It took a moment longer than normal but when she finally got it and the fabric fell away, Nikola launched himself at her freed breasts rather ferociously. Without preamble his mouth latched onto one nipple, sucking harshly, making her cry out in unexpected pleasure. He scraped his teeth across the pebbled flesh once before pulling back and launching an equally arousing attack on the other breast.

Helen was moaning and writhing under his touch, holding him to her as her head fell back and eyes fluttered closed. His hands were on her back, holding her upright as she arched against him, caressing her in soothing contrast to his assault on her chest. Just as the pleasure began to peak, he pulled back, moving his hands to her hips. Understanding what he wanted she shifted her weight to her knees, shuffling about until he changed his mind and almost threw her back onto the bed.

With a squeak of surprise Helen bounced slightly before regaining enough awareness to try and scramble back to him only he wasn't having a bar of it. With surprisingly strong hands he held her to the bed, slithering down her body to plant hot, wet kisses all over. He nipped gently at her breasts, making her squirm as he marked her before soothing the reddened skin with his tongue. Hands on her hips, he took on nipple in his mouth, worrying the bud delicately between his teeth and she bucked desperately against him, widening her legs in open invitation.

"Nikola, no more teasing," she whispered, clutching at his head but he simply chuckled against her skin before moving to the other breast, lavishing it with the same attention. Desperate to find release to the heat building inside her, Helen wormed her legs from under his until she was able to swing them up and around his hips, making his erection nudge against her hot centre. Groaning in frustration, Nikola thrust dimly against her a few times before stilling himself and glaring up at her. Without a word passing between them, Helen knew she was about to be punished and, eager to see what he had in store, she tightened her legs around him and thrust up once more.

His eyes flashed almost dangerously and a predatory grin spread across his face. With a dark chuckle, Nikola slid down her body a little further until his chin could rest just below her breasts.

"You're bad," he whispered softly. Helen prepared to lecture him on just how corny such a line was but, without warning, he took her nipple once more into his mouth, biting on the puckered flesh hard enough to make her cry out loudly. As he slowly released the pressure in favour of the gentle caress of his tongue, her back arched.

"No more, please," she begged, nails digging into his head as she held him to her. His arms had slipped under her back, holding her tight and he began to whisper softly against her skin. She couldn't make out the words but the gravely tone in which they were said went straight to her core. She tried to form articulate scoldings to entice him into the hot, hot sex his ministrations were suggesting at but, as he left her breasts raw and throbbing to shimmy down until his head rested on her thigh, she was beyond words.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly, turning to look up at her. Blushing slightly, Helen smiled at him, cupping his cheek in an attempt to draw him up her body for another kiss. As talented as she knew him to be with his tongue, all she wanted right now was to kiss him. The screwing her into oblivion thing could wait just one second but, unfortunately, it seemed Nikola had other plans.

Quickly and with minimal fuss he parted her legs, settling between them as he stroked her inner thighs softly.

"So beautiful," he whispered once more before suddenly parting her folds with his hot tongue. Helen arched her back once more as his name was torn from her throat. Even if she hadn't already been on the precipice of orgasm, the way he was nibbling at her clit would have been enough to send her over the edge but she fought it, desperate to hang on just that little bit longer. Whether he sensed her tenuous control or simply couldn't help himself, she didn't know but as she bit her lip in an attempt to stay grounded, he thrust two fingers into her. She hissed slightly, body tensing at the welcome yet unexpected intrusion. But then he started to move his fingers. Slowly at first, building up gently as he stroked her clit with his tongue ever so gently but then he started to get faster, curling his fingers in a way that always had and always would make her scream.

He was a genius, an absolute genius, she decided moments before she let go, orgasm overwhelming her with tidal force. She cried out and flailed and bucked her hips but, with one hand thrown over her hips to keep her steady, Nikola continued to thrust with his fingers , lip and tongue touching her in a way that did more than just prolong her climax, it took her to new levels of bliss. Her body was still shaking and shuddering with the force of it a minute later as she began to come down from the high.

She tried to say something, anything but words failed her and it was all she could do to claw at Nikola's back until he got the message and moved up to lie next to her.

"Watch it with the nails," he quipped, snuggling into her side.

"Next time," she choked out, "a little warning would be nice." Nikola said nothing, simply chuckling smugly as he wove a leg between hers, his nose brushing against her neck as he kissed her softly, sucking gently on her flesh.

Swallowing heavily, Helen shifted to her side so she could look into his smug face. Rolling her eyes at his attitude, she leaned in and kissed him to avoid whichever gloating statement he was about to make. Almost at once their previous fire was back, invading her senses as she rolled them until she was straddling his waist.

" And with that in mind, consider this your warning," she murmured against his lips.

She kissed a path from his deck to his collar bone, sucking and biting at the flesh she found. Nikola groaned, his hands moving to hold her hips tightly as she worked a line from on shoulder to the other. As she passed by the hollow of his throat, she couldn't help but swirl her tongue a few times, enjoying the taste of sex and sweat and Nikola all mixed into one.

It was then that she noticed the hands on her waist slowly ascending to her rib cage, thumbs sneaking between their bodies with the clear goal of her still tender breasts in mind.

"No," she said firmly, grabbing his wrists to halt his progress.

"You're no fun," Nikola murmured huskily and she just chuckled.

"I'd offer to place a wager on that but I'd much rather continue with this, if that's all right with you," she said pertly, sitting up straight as she released his hands and trailed her own down his chest. Nikola's eyes widened and she felt his cock jump against her arse but he made no verbal reply.

"Shall I proceed?" she asked softly, tilting her head to the side, only smiling once he nodded vigorously. She tried to hide the smug smile that sprung to her lips, clearly he remembered just what this particular game entailed.

"Right then," she said firmly before swooping down to kiss him firmly. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues fought for dominance but this time his hands stayed firmly fisted within the sheets. Carefully she pulled back, shifting back and down to sit on his thighs, hands roaming over his chest as she did so. He hissed as her nails caught on his nipples but, as he bucked his hips in an attempt to make her fall down on top of him once more, she stopped.

Grinning down at him like the cat who got the cream, Helen slithered between his legs, grabbing his thighs as she pushed them a little further apart. When he followed her silent instructions, she moved to press a small kiss to the base of his cock in reward.

"God," he groaned throatily and she could feel his body tensing under hers.

"Look at me," she instructed firmly, sitting up a little until he pried his eyes open.

"You're amazing," he whispered, trying to grin at her but when she tutted at him, grabbing the base of his straining erection, his grin was wiped clean away as he threw his head back. Chuckling softly she swirled her tongue over the sensitive head, making him groan.

"No teasing," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't take it."

"You'll take what I give you," she said firmly and he shuddered. As controlling and domineering as he was in the bedroom, his reactions when she finally took control were worth the torture he liked to put her through.

"Please Helen, please," he mumbled as she began to stroke him softly. She was a little taken aback at the pleading but not only was his recovery time second to none, after all their teasing and flirting today he was probably just as on edge as she'd been only minutes ago.

Taking pity on him she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth with a rather harsh suck.

"Fuck!" he bellowed, hands grabbing the back of her head. Breathing deeply and evenly through her nose, Helen began to move, hollowing her cheeks as she worked him. He tasted just as she remembered only with her own flavour mixed in, a by-product of their earlier couplings that she found incredibly exciting. His groans became more guttural and the hands on her head tensed so she sped up, pleased when he flexed his hips gently.

"I want... no... please... I," he tried, his voice becoming more and more unsteady as she took a little more of him into her mouth. "Helen," he grunted, thrusting his hips up as he fought for control.

"I want. To come. Inside you," he grunted but she only chuckled.

"Not a hope in hell," she whispered, pulling away for long enough to smirk down at him before once more swirling her tongue over the sensitive tip. His eyes scrunched shut as she took just the tip into her mouth, massaging the underside thoroughly before once more sliding her mouth down his length. Whether he gave up on trying to get his way or he simply couldn't hold out any longer she wasn't sure, but in a matter of seconds her name was ripped from his tongue as he came hard.

"You're evil," he choked out, breathing heavily as she slid up to rest her head on his chest.

"I learnt from the best," she murmured, nuzzling against him as she threw a leg over his. "And you liked it."

"Not as much as I like you," he replied quickly, rolling to his side and giving her the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

Moaning, Helen rolled onto her back, flinging one hand up over her eyes dramatically.

"That was terrible."

"I know."

"Truly, truly terrible."

"You loved it."

"Not even greeting cards are that corny!"

"And yet you still loved it."

"Not as much as I love you," she replied, unable to keep the grin from her lips.

"Oh god," he moaned, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer. "I think I'm rubbing off on you in the worst possible way."

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "If you can wear the crown of the king of corny, surely I'm allowed to dabble."

"No, if I'm the king," he corrected, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Then you are my queen."

"Just don't ever buy me a tiara," she allowed, holding him tightly.

"Not even a little one?"

"Go for it. If you want to get kicked from the royal bedchamber. We don't take kindly to cheap trinkets."

"Hey, little miss 'tea is too a food group', just because you come from the motherland, doesn't mean you get to sass me. I'm your king, you're meant to bow to my will," he chastised, rolling them until he was hovering over her.

Helen snorted before rolling them over once more, straddling his hips as she grinned down at him triumphantly.

"Not in a million years," she whispered, scrunching up her nose before pressing one last kiss to his lips and scurrying out of bed.

"Helen," he whined. "Come back to bed. I wasn't nearly halfway to done with you."

"Need some food," she called over her shoulder as she waltzed from the room.

Nikola flopped back against the bed with a sigh.

"Bring me a cup too please."

Chuckling Helen strolled down the stairs, partially aware that she was naked but feeling too warm and fuzzy too care terribly much. Humming to herself, she flicked the switch on the kettle, grabbing two mugs before heading to the fridge. Milk in hand she turned back to the kitchen bench, gazing out over the front garden.

A front garden, she realised with a start, that had standing in its midst a very disturbed looking William Zimmerman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter! I'll warn you now, it's corny but I wanted it that way. It's Helen's dream so it is all meant to be what everyone thinks she wants, even if it's not so realistic.**

**It's so exciting to be here yet still kinda sad. I really hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did, this one has been my baby for so long... Anyway, I might take a little break before I write the next Should Have because uni goes back this week and I really ought to concentrate and be good :P **

**Anyway, let me know what y'all think!**

**xx**

* * *

Dropping the carton of milk, Helen ducked down, letting loose an earthy curse as she hit her head on the kitchen bench.

"Bugger," she muttered angrily, holding a hand to her head as she scrambled after the milk in the hopes of stopping it from emptying its entire contents on the floor.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" she said again, rubbing the side of her head gently. What was he doing there? Stupid little toad.

Unsure of what to do, she carefully poked her head up just enough so that she could look out the window.

And dammit to hell, he was still standing there. Holding her cat. Letting loose another round of curses, she scampered back to the lounge, grabbing Nikola's suit jacket with which to cover herself.

What was with him? Hadn't she made it perfectly clear that him and his clean cut, cookies and cream wife had no place in her life? And why, after catching an eyeful didn't he turn and leave?

Now edging on furious, Helen clutched the suit jacket around her, storming towards the front door.

Opening it a crack she glared out at him.

"Put Henry on the porch and leave," she barked and the young man swallowed nervously, apparently unable to move.

Growing impatient, Helen yanked open the door, levelling him with one of her iciest glares.

"Give me my cat and get off my property now," she ordered.

"Ss-sorry," the doctor choked out, putting the little white creature down on the bottom step before staring up at her in pure terror.

"Helen, is something the matter?" Nikola called, descending the stairs. "I heard you swearing and while I do appreciate your filthy mouth I much prefer it when I'm the one to illic-."

"Oh god," the young doctor moaned, taking in the sight of the completely, 110% naked man standing on the bottom step.

There was a beautifully long pause in which no one said anything.

"Shut the door, Helen, I think I can feel a draft," Nikola finally drawled, staring the man down as Henry padded his way up the front steps and through the open door. As soon as the poor little dear was inside, Helen slammed the door shut, turning to lean heavily against it as she stared at Nikola.

"You could have put some pants on," she muttered, reaching down to scratch Henry as he wound himself through her legs.

"Oh finish making the tea and then you can chastise me," he said with a sigh, leaning over to give her a peck on the cheek before reaching down to pat Henry. The cat purred, leaning into his touch before moving to rub against his ankle.

"You know, I think the little guy likes me," he said, sounding surprised. "And I suppose he is rather cute."

"Go upstairs," Helen ordered, still bristling slightly. Nikola looked up from the cat now half asleep on his foot to give her a smile.

"Helen," he said softly, reaching out and pulling her closer, "There's no need to be so tense."

"I spilt the milk," she muttered and he laughed.

"Well then forget the tea and come back upstairs. I told you I wasn't done with you yet."

Helen rolled her eyes but, as he tugged gently on her hand she couldn't help but laugh.

"And leave the jacket on," he said over his shoulder. "It looks better on you than it ever did on me."

* * *

It wasn't until a good hour later that they managed to get some tea and even then, by the time Helen made it back up to the bedroom (and stripped off the robe she'd had the foresight to throw on) tea was the last thing on her mind. Putting the steaming mugs down on the bedside table, Helen turned back to the bed, enjoying the look of complete satisfaction on Nikola's face.

He was grinning up at her lazily, the sheets pooled around his hips and, despite knowing exactly what wonders lay under said sheet, Helen couldn't resist ripping them off as she crawled over to him.

"Not again," he half moaned, dragging her adventurous hands up to rest on his chest.

"Oh, poor little Nikki," she cooed, breaking one hand free and leaning down to stroke his flaccid cock gently. "Have I worn you out?"

"Only you have the ability to make me feel like an old man and a randy teenager at the same time," he groaned, closing his eyes as she snuggled closer to his side.

"You're younger than me," she reminded him primly.

"Yes, but when a woman reaches-."

"When a woman reaches what?" she asked dangerously, tightening her hand around his quickly hardening cock.

"Well, let's just say that if a woman only gets hornier as she gets older and we take into account the amount of sex we had back at university..."

"Did you just call me old?" she asked softly, tilting her head to the side as she stroked him.

"What? No! Of course not... I just..." he stuttered uncomfortably.

"You just called me old!"

"Did not!"

"Did too," she whispered huskily.

"Did not!" he cried once more but, just as she saw the gleam in his eye, he flipped them over.

"Di- OH!" she whimpered as his now proud erection nudged her wet centre.

"You're beautiful," he murmured quietly, stroking her face gently with one hand. "The most beautiful woman I've ever met and just being able to be here, to love you, to be loved by you... Well, it's enough to drive most men insane."

His words were soft and gentle yet sent pangs of longing straight to her core. She knew he was trying to distract her from his faux par but, well, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Nikola," she began warningly.

"Helen," he breathed as he pulled back, sitting between her legs. He smiled at her, pure joy emanating from him as she sat up too. She wanted to be mad at him for teasing her but the way his hands rested so tenderly on her hips made her want to smile more than anything else.

"I mean it," he said, tugging her legs to rest over his, pulling her closer. "Being with you, like this or in any other way is... is... It's everything I want, Helen. I love you, more than anything."

"And I love you," she breathed, sitting up so she could stroke his cheek. He smiled down at her, his joy making her body sing so she reached for him winding her arms around his neck as he dragged her onto his lap, holding her tight. His tongue danced lazily with hers as his hands wandered over her body, leaving trails of fire that soon had her nearly delirious with pleasure.

As his lips sought out her pulse point, she threw her head back, closing her eyes as she blindly tried to manoeuvre her body to sink down onto the deliciously warm cock that was jutting against her belly.

"Look at me," he whispered after a moment and she opened her eyes to stare down into his. Slowly and with a small smile on his lips, he helped to lower her. Biting her lip to keep in the desperate scream she wanted to let loose, she fought his grip until he sped up the pace, allowing her to sink down onto him in one smooth movement. Once he was fully impaled within her, they both paused for a moment, eyes locked as they silently dared the other to move.

"Wow," she breathed, squeezing her inner muscles, making him grit his teeth.

"You can say that again," he agreed, voice thick with desire. Helen opened her mouth to make the obligatory smart arse quip but he was too quick, pushing her down onto the bed. Somehow, even as he manoeuvred himself to be kneeling before her, her legs wrapped around his waist, he managed to stay sheathed within her, only pulling out fully when he'd positioned her under him. She was about to whimper at the loss of fulfilment but then, as he thrust back into her powerfully, she half screamed in surprise.

"Nikola!" she cried, hands flying to clutch at the sheets beneath them. He grinned down at her before pulling out and thrusting back in just as hard as before, ripping another cry from her throat.

"I love you, Helen," he whispered roughly. "I always have and I always will."

"Don't," she began, bucking under him as their sweaty bodies moved faster and faster. "Don't ever... ever leave."

"Not even if you kicked me out," he growled and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as her eyes fluttered shut. Her soul was singing, positively overjoyed at being so close to the one man she knew would always be hers. Pleasure was snaking up her spine as he continued to move, grunting terms of endearment in her ear as his fingers dug into her hip.

"Ljubavi," he whispered and she shuddered. She had no idea what the word meant but it only increased her pleasure. Tears sprang to her eyes as she began to shake and quake, only his warm, solid body keeping her ground. He surrounded her completely, her every sense filled with him and it was divine. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax, the pleasure building to almost immeasurable heights but she almost didn't want it to end. Biting her lip, Helen tightened her hold on him as a tear slipped down her cheek. He continued to pound into her, each hard thrust silently telling her to let go, to scream for him.

And so she did, arching her back as her entire body burst into flames.

"Niko, Niko, Niko," she chanted and she scrunched her eyes shut, a blinding light piercing them as she began to climb that final peak.

She bolted upright, cool water rolling off her body as she screamed, the overwhelming emptiness of her entire being forcing the tortured sound from her throat. Scientists fluttered around her, monitors beeped and her body was shaking but she could focus on none of it. She saw Will in a tub to her left, noted the worried looks of both Henry and Kate but as hot tears poured down her face she didn't give a flying fuck. She knew instantly that it wasn't real but it didn't make sense. How could something that felt so... so... so much more than right be... be not reality?

"Nikola," she gasped, her voice shaky as sure hands slowly helped her from the tank. She slipped and slid, her knees giving out but the sense of loss was so acute that nothing else could penetrate her bubble of grief. She needed him, needed his arms around her, needed his touch like oxygen. People were talking around her, settling her into a wheel chair with a thick blanket around her shoulders but when Henry leant down, grasping her hand gently she was only able to say one thing.

"Nikola," she whispered as more tears sprung to her eyes. "Please Henry, I need... I need Nikola."

"Tesla?" he asked, confused as he squatted by her side. "He's not here Doc, this one isn't his fault, I promise."

"No," she whimpered, squeezing his hand as tightly as possible. "I need him, please." She swallowed, trying to stem the tremor of her hands or even bring some kind of order to her thoughts.

"Henry," she whimpered, leaning closer to him. "I... I... Please."

"Shh," he soothed, moving to wrap his arms around her. "It's O.K, we'll find him, I'll get him here, I promise. It's gonna be all right, Doc."

He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he spoke, allowing her to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. It mustn't have been comfortable but he held her none the less, whispering promises into her sodden hair as he tried his best to console her.

* * *

It took them a few days to find a way to wake up Will, gently easing him from the coma. His awakening was far less violent than hers but he'd been very disorientated. Helen had been there to ease him through that but other than that, she'd spent most of her time holed away. She'd spoken to very few people since her uncharacteristically public outburst, keeping to herself. Henry had popped in from time to time with food and updates on Will though he'd only dared to mention _that_ day once.

He'd been very polite about it, asking if she wanted to talk about it, if there was anything he could do. Even when he'd had to tell her they'd been unable to contact Nikola, he'd been supportive, speaking quietly as he held her hand. Helen would have thought it sweet if she hadn't been fighting the urge to break down once more. After a long, sedative induced sleep after her awakening, she'd managed to stop crying though the overwhelming sense of loss hadn't disappeared. She knew it was silly, that Nikola was out there somewhere, wreaking havoc no doubt but in the last few hours of her coma she'd experience a closeness to him she was eager to find again. The relationship her mind had been fed, while partially fake, had elements that hit close to home for Helen. And that was discounting the idea she'd been married to her ex-fiancé.

The Nikola in her dreams had been just that, the Nikola of her dreams. He was still himself, snarky and arrogant in a way that made her want to scream but also far gentler than the Nikola she'd seen in the past few decades. Not that they'd been together for much of that time but it the years leading up to his 'death' and the few following his rather dramatic re-entry into her life he was a harsher man than she remembered. He'd always been nasty, snippy and vitriolic if you crossed him but in private he was one of the warmest men she'd ever met. Their tender moments were something she would always treasure.

Yet now, while he was back in her life, _he_ wasn't. The young man she'd held so dear, while very clearly buried somewhere in there, was refusing to make an appearance. Perhaps she should have tried harder, been more forthcoming in her welcome but after sixty years without a single piece of communication from the man she'd considered her best friend... Well, it was hard.

But now she felt a new sense of determination. She'd not be put off. There was fear, sure but if Helen was certain of just one thing, it was that she needed Nikola to be a part of her life once more. She needed his friendship, his companionship, hell, she'd settle for just sitting by his side without the degrading innuendo.

She had to know, even if the chance was painfully slim, she had to find out. Was he _her _Nikola? Was she _his_ Helen?

_**FIN**_

* * *

***insert evil laughter here***


End file.
